


An Occasion of Appreciation

by LaDemonessa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NVIATWAS Challenge piece that has Garak in his quarters entertaining a very sexy guest. ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Occasion of Appreciation

Title: An Occasion of Appreciation

Author: JA Ingram (cjjingram@wildblue.net)

Rating: PG-13

Codes: DS9, G/m, NVIATWAS Challenge

Part 1/1

Disclaimer: TPTB own it, but that doesn't mean they deserve to keep it.

Summary: Stephen’s raining on my parade by not letting me catch up to Charlene. I have a kid and a husband who spent all day making me help him fix his bulldozer I deserve special consideration. Anyhoo, sex.

 

“Never did I ever consider that you’d let me into your bed like this,” Garak said, fully sated and out of breath.

Very slowly, the human kissed his Cardassian lover on the mouth, “Why not? We’re both sexual beings, we have our needs.”

“I know that now, certainly,” Garak said as soon as he was able. “I just never thought you found me desirable.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his lover’s mouth, “Why not? I thought argument and debate were Cardassian aphrodisiacs.”

“That’s true,” Garak agreed, running his hand over the other man’s chest and teasing his nipple with a roughly scaled thumb. “I just always thought you preferred women. You and Dax seemed to have a flirtation–?”

“What Dax and I have is a friendship,” he corrected. “For the record though, I do prefer women, I just also like men occasionally.” 

A lascivious look came over the Cardassian’s face, “Of which I am most glad to have been your choice on this particular occasion, I assure you.”

Sisko rolled off the bed and headed for the shower, “You’re welcome. Care to help me scrub off all this gold glitter and baby oil? Oh, and have you seen my gold lame thong? I think you might have ripped it.”


End file.
